Stantler
Stantler (Japanese: オドシシ Odoshishi) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Stantler is a quadruped, caribou-like Pokémon. It has a tan pelt with a cream-colored belly and a few spots on its back. Its tail is large, short, and round, and each of its legs ends in a black hoof. It has a large, brown nose and a pair of pale cream-colored antlers, each with a black orb in the center. The shape of the antlers and the black orbs causes them to resemble eyes. Stantler can distort reality and create illusions with its antlers by subtly changing the flow of air around them. Staring into them creates an odd sensation, as if one is being sucked through them, and one may become so dizzy that it is impossible to stand. Its strange antlers are very valuable artifacts to Pokémon hunters. The species was nearly driven to extinction for its beautiful antlers. Additionally, the round balls found on the fallen antlers can be ground into a powder that aids in sleeping. Stantler lives in herds in mountainous forests. As shown in the anime, a baby Stantler that is separated from its herd and frightened will instinctively produce an illusion of a big, stampeding herd to scare away perceived threats. History A Stantler was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Two Stantler were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A picture of a Stantler appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Stantler was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Stantler was one of the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Stantler appeared in Misty's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. A pod of three Stantler appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Stantler appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. It was also seen as part of Lila's famous "tiger lily smile" in Battling the Generation Gap!. Many Stantler appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A few Stantler also appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Coordinator's Stantler was used in the Battle Stage of the Daybreak Contest along with a Magcargo in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Stantler appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In The Little Big Horn, Brock helped a Stantler fawn reunite with its herd. A little while before that, Stantler created an illusion of a stampeding herd of Stantler in self-defense, but it was later seen through by Brock. Multiple Stantler also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. In Different Strokes for Different Blokes, Ash got lost in a forest that contained many Stantler with his Turtwig. Some of the Stantler usedHypnosis on the two, giving them various hallucinations. Paul caught one of the Stantler but released it almost immediately after deciding that it wasn't worthy for his team. Santa Claus has a group of Stantler to pull his sleigh as shown in Stantler's Little Helpers, officially replacing his Ponyta. Screenshots 239-1458837962.jpg 238-1458837961.jpg 223-0.jpg 222-1.jpg 221-2.jpg 177-1458837959.jpg 183-0.jpg Category:My Pokemon Category:Genjutsu Category:Animals Category:Familiars Category:Pokemon Universe